In the field of plant genetics, we conduct and extensive and continuing plant-breeding program including the organization and asexual reproduction of orchard trees, of which plums, peaches, nectarines, apricots, cherries and interspecifics are exemplary. It was against this background of our activities that the present variety of nectarine tree was originated and asexually reproduced by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Stanislaus County, Calif.